The Book of Artemis
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: This takes place between Quest for he Masks and Beware the Swarm. What took place during a three month time skip? Why are ponies avoiding Artemis? And why is there a crazy cult wishing to do her bidding? Minor bit of spoilers in this story for the Artemis story line in Beware the Swarm, and a bit of a poke to past sins in that.
1. Chapter 1

**The Book of Artemis**

 **Side Story of My Little Bionicle**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

Got this done and now on to the next part.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter 1: The Past is not forgotten**

Many heroes and villains are products of how, who, and where they are rise and some are just born to be who they are. The past reflects on their souls and some use this as a motivator or at least a reminder of how far a foe will go. On a fateful night, in the sleepy town near a forest and overlooked by Canterlot castle a deviant would reunite the world with a destiny long deviated from. The moment a being of light and shadow choose a third way out they problems. Some say the whole of history could be decided in one moment be it in war, love, or even a flip of a bit.

Artemis was awake as sleep evade her, a lot was on her mind from the past month. She had a normal life, aside from the foal napping and the attacks done by Icarax, with friends and a mother that loved her. But this night after talking with Umbrage and Discord, a lot was on her mind. Her heritage was well known to her now; the force creation of the master of shadows and the controller of the moon, the niece of the Lord of Chaos, niece of a former leader of the Nuian's, and the last possible descendant of Teridax and Mata Nui's family line.

It kinda scared her, the power that she had in her. Any spell her mother knew before they were blasted by the elements of harmony she knew. Her shadow knowledge was not as advanced. Artemis's true personality and consciousness did not fully emerge until her mother called on the shadow of makuta that had bonded to the mare transforming her into Nightmare Moon. Tossing and turning in the bed as these thoughts ran through her head, it was just so much to think of after trying to ignore them.

It was then that the young alicorn noticed something forming out of the shadows, it did not look like the shade. Dusk, the name of the shade that she befriended, was out on guard duty so there was only one option. Someone from Icarax's group. Not waiting to be a victim Artemis flew, both figuratively and literally, head long into the now solid being. With a yelp and a thud Artemis had pinned and held a glowing a bright cyan ready to end whatever thing the mad murder sent to take her.

"That's going to leave a mark." A familiar deep voice spoke coming out of the pinned being. "But I guess with that you told me appearing at night may have been a poor choice."

"Goldrax?" the daughter of the moon princess asked surprised. With the cyan glow from her horn she could see the matoran that she had shared a body with for short moment before he turned into a toa. "What are you doing here?"

Goldrax could see the concerned look in her eyes, that question was not about him but some fear that she held for Twilight and her friends. With a calm tone and a grin the toa of light and shadow spoke.

"I took an opportunity to finally be free of the order. To live like you have, to make friends, to be loved, but most importantly to keep you safe." At that one phase Artemis got off of the stallion, who sat up and looked at filly. "Twilight and the others were fine when I left that place and my old life behind, in all honesty you are the only friend I had before Umbrage came into my life."

The alicorn did not know what to say, the part about Twilight and the others made her realize just how long she held her breath after Goldrax started speaking but she was trying not to laugh at the shadow toa's small speech was hard to do as it sounded like an excerpt of a fairy tale book. Fortunately, or not so much, Artemis jumping Goldrax caused the sounds of running to come from the stairs and to the door.

The door was thrown open with Spike wearing a metal pot with a metal pot lid in one claw and a large knife in the other. Owlowiscious had his talons out ready to claw out the eyes of the intruder with Dusk shifting his arms into blades ready to slice and dice. Artemis was somewhat amazed at the trio's back bone, not a one of them are what she would call a dastard, but they seemed to be shaking a bit. They all fought against Icarax, courage enough for Artemis after what that monster tried to do to her.

"Alright you scary dark thing get away from Artemis or you will have to deal with a dragon, an owl, and whatever Dusk is." Spike said as the other two nodded then just a second later Dusk cocked his head and his cobalt eyes shot Spike a look. "What I have no clue what you are? Besides it is better than being called and it, trust me on that."

Goldrax did not know what to say, it wasn't that he did not take the threat as a real one but the trio was not what he thought of when guards for Artemis. Especially the shift seeing that even with the color he could smell Icarax on it.

"I'm scary?" Goldrax asked confused, sure he had been called many things in his life but scary is not one of them. "That is strange to hear some being call me something demeaning from others besides Artemis, Twilight and her companions, or Umbrage."

"Wait you're Goldrax?" Spike said recalling his talk with the other dragon about the pegasus. "Umbrage never said anything about you being the same as the pegasus that attacked us."

"Well it is...wait Umbrage did not tell me he was here?" The shadow Toa said catching what the purple dragon told him.

"Ya it was something that happened," Spike said more or less dropping his 'weapons' while the other two stayed on edge. "To be honest it is kinda normal for beings appearing out of thin air."

Artemis laid down and listened to Spike and Goldrax's voices. Hearing the boys talk about things drew her mind away from her problems and off to sleep.

A week had past since Goldrax had appeared in the Golden Oaks Library, during that time he used his shadow powers to shapeshift into his matoran self with his armor hidden down in the basement of the Library. Spike came up with Goldrax being a colt looking to study under Princess Twilight, but as she was on a royal duty by order of Princess Celestia with the rest of the elements of harmony. For the most part the town bought it, with only the CMC knowing the truth. As it turned out that The Summer Sun Celebration, which is the fifth anniversary of the elements coming together, was happening at the end of the week. Cheerilee decided to have the class write an essay about what they did and recalled about that day.

Many of the fillies and colts found it easy since it was just another day, aside from few fillies who may have something different view on this. Artemis for her part had to make up a believable story because saying that she was there as Nightmare Moon would sound like a last minute thing.

"So what ya gonna write Art?" Babs asked the Alicorn as the CMC followed her to the library.

"Most likely a tale of how I was off in a private school while my mother was away on work." Artemis said thinking about how she was going to pull that off.

"It could be worst," Sweetie Belle said noticing the gloom look on Artemis's face. "I mean we could be doing a play and be cast as our sister with Diamond Tiara as Twilight and Artemis as Nightmare Moon."

"Why would anypony want to do a play about that when they can talk to the ponies that were there?" Scootaloo asked her unicorn friend.

"Ponies from Manehattan would kill ta have a good scripted of that just ta make money." Babs said recalling of several failed ones as she would walk home from school.

"Seriously?" Applebloom asked her cousin. "Knowing from what Applejack said the time she saw the history play about Celestia and Luna's fight was so dramatic that she had to keep her laughter from being heard."

"I read the book version under the historical fiction," Artemis somewhat happy to move off a project to something that she could correct. "They skipped over many of the killings that happen, to be fair it was more of a fairy tale than historical."

The four looked with of a bit of a raised eyebrow to the hidden alicorn.

"There is a reason they say war is taurus," Artemis said. "I will not hide the fact I did things that was wrong and sorry but I can not change it and won't."

By that point they had gotten to the Golden Oaks Library, the CMC still gave looks of really to the alicorn with a bit grim look.

"Sorry I am a thousand years old with little social skills so forgive me if I talk about too mature things." Artemis said with a defeated tone.

"It's not the death thing that got us giving you looks." Applebloom said with Scootaloo following up.

"Ya it is just seeing you beat yourself over something that you can't change, trust me on that, hurts us more than just telling us about the ponies that were kill so long ago."

"It is sad," Sweetie Belle interjected. "but that was a different you and not the Artemis we know and love."

"Besides you're lucky to have a mother that makes time for you." Babs said looking a bit down after saying that.

"Thanks you girls sure know how to cheer a friend up." Artemis said noticing here gloom mood had spread to the others but they wore smiles nevertheless.

Opening the door they saw Spike and Goldrax at the center reading table with a stack of books next to them. The Kra-nuian was more or less rewriting easy books on sheet of paper from equestrian to Nuian thanks to a translation sheet. The sound of the shutting door after the five got in caused the pair's heads to turn and see them.

"Hey Artemis how was school?" Spike asked like he normally did every day the alicorn came back.

"Fine save for the fact I have to make up a story about where I was during that time my mother and me returned only for Twilight and her friends used the elements of harmony." The young alicorn said annoyance clear in her voice saved for a hint of fear in it.

"I could just write what I did and you change it to fit you." The dragon offered.

"No thanks, if I want to do it on my own. I rather be independent and fail than to take another's work and succeed." She said motioning her friends to another study area.

Deep in the Everfree Forest away from all the ho-hum and life of a normal pony, ancient seeds of chaos began to bloom. An opposing force that had once held it back with giving the forest autonomy as the only side effect. The power holding the black seeds from sprouting had been fading for years, and only now was it weak enough for the black vines and blue-green thorn plants began to grow. Slowly over the next few days the vines began to move searching, hunting for what their master wished for them to capture. It was on a night when one of the plants found a similar thing to the prey that it was tasked with hunting, it slowly began to creep up a tree.

Artemis had called it for a night, her essay was the best she could make up while still making it sound real. But that is behind her now and meeting her mother in the realm of sleep to spend time before Luna had to make an appearance for the summer sun celebration. Just as she was about to go to sleep a noise caught her attention. Knowing better she cast a shield spell around her just incase and waited for whatever was making that noise to try and get her.

Goldrax was beginning to learn things, things so alien and so different that his mind raced to learn as much as he could. At this point he was wishing for the mask of translation over his mask of fate, but it did things that surprised him. He thought it was impossible as only physical feats could be done with the mask's help but he was learning quicker than he ever dream of doing such a task. Then again it was a mask made to do the impossible, and most any would call what he was doing impossible. As he was about to head down to the basement for his sleeping quarters he heard a rumble and thud upstairs.

Flying up there as fast as his wings could carry him, he burst threw the door to see a strange vine wrap itself around Artemis as she fought against it. Proving futile the teal eyes of the former nightmare met the crimson eyes of the shadow Toa, it took but a moment but something clicked to have Goldrax try using shadow blades to cut Artemis free but as soon as he tried to the shadow toa got slapped by the vines. The vines then encased Artemis keeping her from screaming as more vines attacked Goldrax, the shadow Nuian felt something fall. It was not anything from his insides but from something in his mind, seeing Artemis be taken away made something click in his head. That night the town of Ponyville awoke as a scream of heartache and anguish was heard around town. And only one pony could feel that pain.

The only being not awaken from the realm of sleep, at least in ponyville, but also felt Goldrax's pain even this far away. This being is Wubsy, a changeling that became similar to a normal pony after a long adventure. She, well identifying as female since changelings are hermaphrodite by nature, stayed up to watch over her...friends would be one way to put it but family would be better. Wubsy shook her head of thoughts as both Octavia and Vinyl came stumbling out of their shared bedroom to the living room.

Before any of them spoke a black vine and blue-green thorns came crashing into the house.

Thus began a plan that began so long ago that the mastermind had all but forgotten it, but said mastermind had a rude awakening coming from a mother who is not against casting him into stone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Book of Artemis**

 **Side Story of My Little Bionicle**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

So first chapter was a bit like Princess Twilight part 1, now to get the second part without dealing with flashbacks.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Two: Elements are not Set in Stone**

Discord the lord of chaos, and now ruler of Karzahni, was tucked in his specially made bed. The matoran loved him so much, compared to the old ruler it was not hard. This bed was one of his many gifts they gave him for making what they called Tartarus into a strange place called Arthaka. However his dreams were interrupted by an angry Princess Luna.

"DISCORD!" The angry mother alicorn yelled throughout the mixmatch being's dreamscape.

"You're capslock, oh moon but." Discord said as his dream dissolved around him leaving the void of the connective dreamscapes.

"Artemis is missing, Ponyville is covered in thorny vines that are spreading across Equestria, and to top it off it all reakes of your magic." Luna said looking Discord in the eyes and pushing forward with each word. This caused Discord to backup against a non-existent wall and gulp loudly. "IF you do not fix this right now I will personally see that you are trapped in stone and then have a block of solid concrete poured around you cutting you off from the rest of the world until the end of time forever alone and forgotten."

Discord had seen many a fierce beings, even Luna herself, but this was a new side of the ruler of the night. He, himself, had a bit of a familiarity feeling to the young alicorn. Granted in a very strange way she was his niece from a more evil and mastermind half of a former whole being, some could be a heartless being and a new nobody that was so different from the original.

The draconequus nodded and replied to the moon princess.

"Right away, but I must inform my subjects that I must be leaving for a bit." He said getting a shocked look on the female's face.

"Subjects?" Luna said a questioning tone soon replaced with more rage. "What lies of you told these 'subjects'? That you are a god sent from the sky above to save them!"

"Please I'm vain not an idiot." Discord said glaring at Luna. "Before I came to their place they were under a tyrant and it looked like the world ended. So I liberated them and they have loved me ever since."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" The princess stared him down.

"Check their dreams and nightmares, they will show you no lie." Discord said returning the stared.

"Fine." She said picking a random door and opening it.

Artemis could feel her vine cocoon dragging her somewhere, but the alicorn had no idea where. It did give her time to fume over the constant times of being captured and having to have others come and save her. She was Nightmare Moon, a tyrant and bringer of the eternal night, now a filly who is trying to have a life and leave the blood shed in the past. In a dark part of her mind lived that desire but for that one month of being Artemis has made her want to stay who she was.

Was she weak? Yes, because she was scared of her power. In many respect she could be called hybrid of the Nuian and Equestrian types of ponies, and that is what scares her. If alicorn magic can move the heavens, what does alicorn level of magic do to elemental power? Shadow would call too many to Sombra, and the farthest she was from that monster was better in her opinion.

All her thoughts stopped for a moment as the vines quit moving and the alicorn felt something that she recalled being blasted by, it was hard to forget a rainbow tornado causing you to lose your physical form and make you weak enough to fit into another pony's mind. But this thing feels weak, like she was once. At the same time she felt the vines grow stronger, now seemed like the time to test out how strong she really was.

Ponyville was overrun with vines and surprisingly, to the ponies not us, the vines were chasing ponies. Thankfully this was in Twilight's many disaster plans for the city that she and Mayor Mare had put together after her minor, or major depending on the space time point of view, freak out after a future version of herself came back to try and tell herself not to freak out which happen anyway because wibbly wobble timey wimey rules.

By now most of the town have gone into a magical shielded bunker with only a few ponies still out fighting the vine, which include the CMC. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed were all separated from the mass in flood of ponies into the shelter, but they also noticed the absence of the library crew.

Putting two and two together the four rushed to the knowledge tree only to see Goldrax cutting the vines with a shadow energy fighting against the vine, Spike was breathing fire on the vines, Owlicious was holding the shift as it more vines away. The four were in such an awestruck state the fillies failed to notice the vines coming to snatch the quartet.

The male heard their screams and rushed to cut/burn the vines. The fillies were released by the vines falling onto the ashes of the the previous vines. With those taken care of the dragon and nuian nearly fell to the ground exhausted.

"What*huff*are*huff*you*huff*four," Spike said before holding up a claw. "Give me a moment I have rest my throat."

"Why did you come here? It is unsafe to be out of the bunker." Goldrax said his voice and form shifting to his natural Toa form. "We not only have to rescue Artemis but now make sure you are unharmed."

"Wait Artemis was taken by the vines?" Scootaloo said picking up on what the adult said.

"Doesn't that girl go one week without something trying to use her for some evil plans?" Apple Bloom thought aloud.

"Well she was a mare that fought Princess Celestia and would have won if not for the Elements of Harmony." Sweetie Belle replied. "Plus she is part whatever Goldrax is with that shadow powers, is it any wonder there is not a line of villains outside the library not waiting to steal her?"

"Ya tak'n dis far too well." Babs pointed out how causally her cousin and friends were taking this.

"Babs have I told ya how many times we had to rebuild the barn?" The youngest apple replied.

"What five or six tops?" The city apple answered.

"We are on our twenty-fifth barn." The country apple deadpanned relied.

"Oh." was all the manehattan could say.

"Go back to the Bunker and wait there." Spike said finally getting his breath back. "The last thing I want to do is have explain to your sisters that you got hurt or worse."

"But we can help." Apple Bloom said before looking at the vines. "From working on the farm I can tell that these here vine originated from the Everfree Forest."

"Fine Apple Bloom can join us but the rest must get to safety." Goldrax said his eyes scanning for more vines to try and attack the small group.

"If ya think I wou'd let my cousin go in there with both of ya by herself you are mistaken." Babs said moving next to Apple Bloom.

"Ya and you can't break up the CMC if you tried." Scootaloo said with a boosted tone and Sweetie Belle nodding forming a line like sisters in arms.

"We are wasting time debating this." Spike said pinching the briged of his nose.

"Agreed." Goldrax said a determined look on his face. "Let's move out."

With that a rescue team formed and moved to saved their friend. Meanwhile other ponies were having more trouble with the vines.

"Tavi watch the left flank." Vinyl barked the order as she used her sound systems to make a wall of sound that halted the vines dude to the vibrations of the water in them.

"I've got it Vinyl just keep the wubs going." Octavia said her posh voice yelled over the sound wall. "For once her idea of a fifty piece stereo was a good idea." The last part was to herself more than anything else.

As the unicorns. well two unicorns and a changeling, found out the vines could screw with their personal magic so that mean not using it unless it was the only option. The area that they were defending was the bunker with all of Ponyville in it. Only Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, Vinyl, and Wubsy stayed out to be the last line since they did not know how the shield spell would react to the vines. With the five of them they station themselves in the cardinal directions with only the north and the ordinal direction fully cover. So far they had held out but it was only a matter of time before the vines slipped by and attempt to breach the bunker.

Far from the vines, two villains began the centaur's plan to take over Equestria. They both agreed that the far north would be the last place they would hit. For the pegasus it was a calculated to give his charge to capture the city up there with princess fleeing to the capital making her easier to capture. While the Centaur wanted to be about par with any force that could defend the city. They would began in Vanhoover and work there way down the coast, then inward. Icarax would be the spotter, while Terik would set the trap, and with combined effort they would get Terik up to full strength and Icarax would gain a powerful ally. They would start with the ones nopony would miss or ignore that would be the best way to stay hidden.

Luna could not believe what dreams of this ponies showed her. Every dream was a pony showing Discord as a hero. The very same Discord that could turn the world into a pop up book with a sneeze. On some level she could see her and Discord getting along, to former baddies turned good, best start making shirts saying 'Luna and Discord's reformers club for all former maniacal beings'. The sarcastic thought did not go unnoticed by the Lord of Chaos.

"Oh come now Luna you know that is too long for a club name." The cheeky draconequus replied to the thought as they returned back to dream hallway. Before he spoke again his face turned serious. "Since I have proven that I'm telling the truth, tell me what has happened so far."

"As far as I know Ponyville is the only place fully impacted by the vines." Luna said still not letting her guard down. "However they seemed to be heading towards Manehattan."

"The plunder seeds were meant to capture you and your sister before you both defeated me but they never sprouted." Discord recalled. "Something must have stopped it, but I can not think of anything that could contain that much chaos magic besides me."

That was when it hit Luna. "The Tree of Harmony." She spoke in disbelief. "That has to be it."

"Tree of what?" Discord not recalling anything besides a tree to his mind.

"It was the origins of the Elements of Harmony." Luna replied as the memory played in the dream world behind her. "It was something our parents talked about since we were little, until I saw it with my own eyes I thought it was nothing but a fable."

"So going off logic if a thousand plus year old seeds have sprouted into vines than these Tree must be sick or dieing." Discord said getting a shocked look from Luna.

"Wait if you set the vines after me and Celestia while I know I'm sound asleep then that means…" Luna's thoughts almost made her want to bolt out of this dream and out of bed.

"The vines thought Artemis was you due her magic being similar to your's." Discord said as he noticed the dream began to fall apart. "I'll be in Ponyville searching once this is over."

"Why do you care about her?" The anger and confusion was clear in the female's voice. "What is she to you but another toy to play with."

"Some things are best explained from those who are the effect rather than the cause." Discord said as the dream world the pair.

Discord awoke and noticed that the matoran guarding him had fallen asleep. He could not blame them, many of them had sleep disorders due to Karzahni almost never sleeping. Still he had a job to do and a niece to save, but first he must leave a note.

The CMC and the Library crew fought their way through the dangerous forest, the self controlled aspect of this place was no longer the scariest part of it but the vines and strange things that grew there now were. Trapped like plants on the end of some vines tried to snatch them, fortunately the fillies coordinated and had the plants knot themselves up.

It was there that they came the long abandoned Castle of the Two Sisters. All but the Toa and Manehattan knew of this place, it is only when Owlowiscious still with Dusk in his claws points out the stairway down to the base of the chasm.

"That's strange," Apple Bloom said as they walked down the stairs. "Applejack never said anything about there being stairs here."

"Well it was misty so they may not have noticed it." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Ya Rainbow Dash said that it was so foggy that she could not see the bottom even while flying." Scootaloo add.

"This place is still a bit too quiet for me." Babs said with a bit of a shiver. "Ever since those freaky vines I have not heard a sound from anything but us."

"She has a point," Goldrax agreed his eyes darting around. "I may still be new to being in these types of situations but even I know if it is too quiet then something is going to happen."

With that hanging over their heads the girls felt determination, Spike hide a very real break down behind his warface which made him look like he just stub his toe, Goldrax began to pull light to make a torch to see once they reached the bottom, and the owl carrying the shade of twilight ready to dive bomb anything and scout ahead.

They traveled to a cave that none knew was under the castle, at first it was only the ball of light elemental energy lighting their way until they came to a grey and dying tree that was like nothing any of them had seen, even Goldrax was in a bit of shock of the look of the tree. The feeling of the chamber was that of dread and lifelessness. Vines covered the tree as if it was strangling the life out of it, at the base of the tree was an almost cocoon like vines which had Goldrax raging.

Without speaking, and using a combination of the light in the chamber with shadow, he rushed to the cocoon with blades of light and shadow cutting, slicing, and chopping any vines that dared to come at him. The others did not speak as they knew not what to say as the Toa's actions confused them. It was only when he got to the vine cocoon and cut Artemis free of it.

"Guess this makes us even." Goldrax told her as his mask activated as he dodging the vines that came at the pair.

"When have you ever owed me anything?" Artemis asked as she held on the taller stallion.

"Every single day I get to be a kid and have you as a friend." Goldrax said as he knotted the vines.

"For somepony that comes from a society that has no clue what love is you sure do know how to say the cheesiest lines." Artemis chuckled. After so long having nothing but time to think and her fear creeping into thoughts Goldrax's comment cheered her up while her guess proven true from seeing the Tree of Harmony.

Once the pair landed Artemis could see that all of her friends were there and looks of relief was on there faces. They gather around her and as one gave her a group hug with Goldrax watching if the vines came at them in this sweet moment. Luck seemed to be on their side for now, as no vines came to them.

Once the hug broke and before the group could ask if she was alright Artemis raised her front right hoof and spoke.

"While I am glad to see you all here and wish to thank you for coming to save me, I fear that I must inform you that what has to be done to save the Tree of Harmony is impossible." Her voice becoming monotone by the end of sentence.

"What is the Tree of Harmony?" Apple Bloom asked speaking for them.

"Before my mother and aunt defeated Discord they came here to retrieve the Elements from this tree." Artemis said her voice still hiding her fears. "With Twilight and her friends still on the Island we can't fix this."

"Don't say that we can fine a way to fix it." Spike said with the other nodding in agreement.

For just a moment a phase flashed in the back of Goldrax's mind, " _Through unity, we find our duty and make our destiny."_ In that moment the Toa spoke.

"What if you could forge your own elements in place of the others?"

"How could we make elements of harmony when they originally came from this tree?" Apple Bloom asked in turn.

"I know that things like Toa energy, the way I was changed to this more 'adult' form, can be stored in a stone. Why not something similar to these elements?" The Nuian pointed out.

"Even if we could do that we don't have anypony who could use them?" Sweetie Belle countered.

It was then that the Tree of Harmony began to sparkle as the last of it's magic called forth six new gems blank and colorless. Artemis saw this and felt the magic almost fully drain from the tree. Using her magic she brought the gems to the group, without any thought or feeling she sent five of them to her friend and kept one to herself. Four went to the CMC and one to Spike, which confused the dragon.

"Why do I get this?" Spike spoke his mind.

"Who better to be loyalty then the first friend I ever had, even know my past." Artemis said with a smile on her face.

"Great just like the last time I'm the new Rainbow Dash." Spike said recalling that whole stopping Discord thing and then the stomach ache of the scrolls, that was not a good day.

"Lucky." Scootaloo jokely said.

"Ya know these may not be the same as cousin AJ and the others." Babs added.

"We won't know until we try." Apple Bloom declared and looked at her friends with nods they all focus on the gems.

Be it in their united focus or the Tree helping them, soon magic began to flow from each of them into the gem. Each a unique color; Spike's was emerald green, Scootaloo's moderate cerise, Apple Bloom's amaranth, light grayish sap green for Sweetie Belle, moderate spring bud for Babs, and teal for Artemis. Once the gems were linked and ready Artemis floated them to the Tree and slotted them into the spots that the other elements once sat.

Once done a ray of light came from the tree, a blinding light that burned the vines away with the gems changing shapes. Spike's was turned into a emerald green flame, Scootaloo's was in a wing shape, Apple Bloom's was an apple with a heart carved into the amaranth, Sweetie Belle's a star shape with a musical note in the center of the grayish green gem, Bab's was a pair of spring bud apple shaped scissors, and Artemis's was her cutie mark in teal.

With them in place the Tree called on this new magic and regained health so quickly that the vines burned away. The group watched as the vines kept burning away, and only the vines were affected. Soon they were out of sight and headed to where all the vines spread were.

For a moment they all were silent, then they all began to cheer and celebrate. They had save the town and all of Equestria from the vines. It was only when two shocked voices yelled out.

"Artemis!" both said, and when the group turned and looked at the source Discord and Luna had looks of disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Book of Artemis**

 **Side Story of My Little Bionicle**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

Sometimes by doing good, something bad will always come from it.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Three: A Pebble to an Avalanche**

As Ponyville assist the damage that the vines caused, which seem surprisingly low, Artemis and those of the new elements of harmony were getting an earful from Princess Luna.

"Do you all have any idea how navie you all were?" The lunar ruler berated the group. "Going out there against beings birth of chaos energy and only wish to cause harm? What made it seem reasonable to do such a thing?"

"Who else would have mother?" Artemis interjected. "If not for them the Tree of Harmony could be dead right now and the vines far out of control then even Discord could rain in."

"She has you there moon but." Discord said before Luna used her magic in the form of a frying pan to knock Discord upside the head. Not surprising for the mix being his head was upside down.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Luna yelled getting a tongue stuck out by the upside down Discord head. Luna ignored him and looked back at her daughter and friends, still giving Goldrax a distant look. "While commendable, it was dangerous. When she did not come to me in the dream world, I immediately awoke and took action."

"And it could have been too late to save the Tree." Artemis shot back.

Spike just shook his head, this was one of the situations that he had to be the middle dragon. Through convoluted way his status of royalty was by all means lower than a princess but higher than nobility, he was a steward it was his job to make sure when Twilight and friends came home they see the library cleaner and in one piece.

The fillies, Goldrax, and the two other residents of the repository of books knew not what to say; four of them dared not to step into this, sure they felt the need to support their friend but against goddess after only just making it through a forest that out have killed them and that seemed easier then an angry Luna. Goldrax was already on thin ice with the controler of the moon but had place himself between the CMC and the arguing pair. While the shade and owl both looked at the other.

"Who?" _Lunch?_ Owlowiscious asked the gray shade.

"Sheenk." _Sure._ Dusk replied as they moved to the kitchen.

"If they had just waited who knows what might have happen." Artemis said staring her mother down.

"I would have saved you and worked on the tree together." Luna said her eyes holding many emotions that all mothers feel when their child was in danger and unable to do anything about.

"Enough!" Spike yelled moving between the two alicorns. Which cause them both to turn the frustration to each other to the dragon. "It has been the same for the past hour. What happen is done, we need to deal with effect not debate the cause."

This surprised those in the room; the CMC for how much guts it took to even voice what they thought, Goldrax for how it reminded how he missed Umbrage, Discord for how much he was enjoying the two teaming up on the little dragon, and the alicorns just from what he said.

"Spike stay out of this." Artemis hissed.

"No." The dragon said as some repressed anger came out. "The moment I and the others formed those gems made it our problem. Also between us all I know what having these gems mean; adventure, danger, and testing friendships. This nothing to be taken lightly."

Artemis felt ashamed after seeing the harden look Spike gave her, a thousand years old and still selfish as a filly that had not gotten her way. While Luna just looked down, most of the reason why she was so hard on Artemis was her trying to be a good mother. The mares of the castle speak of their children; the good, the bad, and funny stories of their infant years. Luna knew not how to feel hearing it in passing or seeing it in their dreams. Artemis was so much unlike any child Luna has ever seen, but this whole thing has recalled all the mothers she had seen have uneasy dreams from the armed forces of Equestria.

Luna had seen many gray skies, a dream version of herself with her sister as mothers watch what remains of their child be lowered into the ground in a metal box, and the tears streaming down the poor mare's face as the hole was filled in. Luna always had sympathy for these mares but until Artemis was taken from her, the rage, the anger, and the sadness drove her to want to kill the monster that took something that she was just starting to love.

To the others in the room Luna's silent staring at the floor ment she was in deep thought. Quietly they moved to the kitchen, as for most food was not ate when the vines terrorizes the town.

Icarax walked in the slums of a city that tried to mask it, sure the place looked nice and none of the ponies looked any worse than poor luck that was caused by the dice of fate. If the beings around him could see his face they would see a stallion in disgust of all the lack of misery in this place. The main reason that for them not seeing his face was not due to clothing, but the shadows that bent around him and showed another pony. It was his colors but the body was formed from some book with females doing weird things but seemed to be related to reproduction.

Terik had complimented on the choose and spoke from a male who's reproduction method similar to the ponies. Since coming here Icarax had used this form to lure stallions to have their magic drained by the center while the corrupt pegasus used his mask to drain the life out of the defenseless boys. They served as the means to feed and gain power for the two.

They had been doing this for weeks, sometimes Icarax would be an altered version of himself to gain females. These were rare moments when he would pleasure a victim before she was drained and killed. Icarax began to understand why he saw many males eyeing females, he himself wondered of how the spawn of the Makuta would feel as he conquested her after everything that she held close was taken and destroyed. If not for his relatively new fascination compared to his long life he could see himself obsessing over this but revenge was more in line with his pleasures. So for now he would lay low and gain power, let Terik do his dirty work and then dispose of her.

"Hey sweet thing you looking for a Stud to rock your world?" A Stallion shorter than even his fake outer look came up to him acting tough with some other snickering behind him.

Inside he just rolled his eyes and replied though his fake lips. "Sure thing buff cake and bring your friends I like a crowd." A female version spoke, adding a giggle on the end.

This surprised but the small crowd formed and followed the fake female who hide a smile as their screams would fill his nights with joy.

Luna came back to the castle in Canterlot after reconciling with Artemis and the rest, Discord revealing to her that he was the good half of the original being that the makuta and him had once been, and letter to her sister explaining what happened and why she did not make it back to Baltimare for the summer sun celebration. The first thing the lunar ruler wanted was to scrub her body for anything relative to the lord of chaos. Calling to the staff to help gather things, Luna was not surprised to see that two mares to come to her aid. One dark blue earth pony with a lime green mane/tail and the other a pale orange pegasus with lavender mane/tail, both were in the staff uniforms with manes tied back but even so Luna could see the pegasi had a more voluminous mane compared to the earth pony.

"You call Princess/M'lady." They both said one higher voice than the other.

"I request that you help me with a bath, if you both can get items while I set it up in the east bath that would be appreciated." Luna asked the two.

"Of course Princess." The earth pony said as they both bowed.

"Thank you." Luna said as she moved around the two mares and headed to the door then to the bathing room to set the water to her liking, leaving the two mares but stop. "You are not to repeat anything I say to you to another pony once you enter the bathing room." With that the ruler walked out leave the other two mares confused.

"Does she seem a bit distant to you?" the earth pony asked once she was sure Luna was out of earshot.

"Don't know Penelopie," the pegasus replied as they started moving to get the items. "If my twin brother Tall Tale is right, but I doubt it, Princess Luna either found or foalnapped the filly from a few months ago."

Penelope just shook her head, Tell Tale had told her of editor known as Muck Raker that the pegasus's brother works under, at how low somepony was willing to go just to make a quick bit. "Honestly it is a wonder Mr. Raker has yet to be removed." As she said this while placing a special saddle designed to have earth ponies not have to worry about dropping things while also not having to tie them down.

"You honestly think they haven't tried?" Tell said as she flew up to the shelf with Luna's self of coat, mane, and tale care products. Tale told me no less than ten royal guards came to arrest him for printing false information but the crafty Muck would just dig something on each of them and they would leave." She spoke flying down and setting the items on the flat tray of the saddle. "It is kinda sad that he has so much power and yet be so unknown."

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked as the pegasus flew up for bubble bath liquid and towels.

"Well." Tell said biting her lip while grabbing the items and going back to the ground. "Muck is an earth pony and from what my brother says no ties to any unicorns." Tell was kicking her own head for not wording that better, but Penelope took it in stride.

"I don't understand how could a pony whose only thing is strenght know so much personal information without a spell." The mare said not a hint of any insult in her voice.

"I mean how could he do all that without magic to hear great distances or hide in the clouds?" Tell was trying to cover her tail.

"It is kinda easy in this city," Penelope replied shifting the weight on her back until it felt right. "Aside from many of the ponies here have their noses so high that low hanging signs hitting them, me and my fellow earth ponies are the heavy lifters and while some of our talents take us to being anything from business leaders to members of the court most will just see us as nothing but dumb and stupid ponies who can only carry stuff."

With that said the two began to walk to the bathroom, a bit of an awkward silences hung in the air. Penelope just took it in stride while Tell was fidgeting her wings before breaking the silence.

"So how's your home life." Tell bracing for a snide replied or a sarcastic response, put that out in the open.

"Clyde and his brothers' baking company is doing well." Penelope replied as they came close to the room. "I swear if my husband was not the elder of that motley crew they would not be where they are."

"Oh I remember when I saw him coming to picking up you a day or so ago." Tell said her voice returning to it's normal higher pitch tone. "Well it looks like we are here." With that she moved to open the door when she heard Princess Luna's voice.

"This is going to a challenge," Luna's voice came out ot it. "Not only will my sister have to learn about the new elements of harmony but Artemis is the one who initiated it."

Penelope and Tell heard this but were confused, who was Artemis and what new elements of harmony if that is the case what happen to the original ones. The pair looked at each other and had a moment to think of what they were going to say, with a deep breath from them both Tell open the game and Penelope entered with Tell closing the door.

Artemis had spent most of the remainder of the day just talking with her friends. What they were going to do with this new development, as something similar to the elements of harmony not the same. Spike being the only one that had wore one could tell it was true, recalling how the element of loyalty felt. While he did feel something from it, it was like a piece of clothing that looking at it would fit but once on it is off in some way be it too big or too tall or riding up in areas. But once he felt the one he created was the perfect attribute that spoke the most about him, courage.

When the fillies and Goldrax asked him how he knew his element was that? The dragon then spoke of his adventures with the elements of harmony, inteling all that he did in spite of his fears and how he save Crystal Empire despite Twilight being gung-ho about finding the crystal heart and saving the empire. It was down to Twilight being trapped and Sombra began to creep in and was almost for sure going to win, and Spike had his claws under his arms. He wanted to grab it and get it to the center of the empire, but he promised not to lift a claw to help since he believed in Twilight but even when it seemed hopeless he was sure his mother could overcome this like so many before but the moment she saw that Spike was her only hope and the one that could do it she let her belief be known to him. With clammy claws and fear visible on his face the dragon had grab the Crystal Heart and the rest is history.

Goldrax was the only one who did not know this story and it made him glad to be under Spike's tutelage. In his short time being here it made him feel something, not that he didn't feel anything it was just like he was a cog in a machine rather than a normal living creature. Here he felt happy and a strange feeling that the rest called love.

Like most days by the setting of the sun the CMC left and the five beings of the Golden Oak library beginning evening activities. But this evening would cause one or them to have nightmares. With a burp of green flame a scroll with Twilight's sealed on it, which filled Spike with joy to hear from her after a month of nothing. His eagerness was soon dashed as he read the scroll, what was written on it chilled his blood like the horror stories he read. The details were as expected of Twilight, picturesque and to the point. Spike was thankful that none of his friends were missing and the were safe for the moment, but this was not what he wanted to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Book of Artemis**

 **Side Story of My Little Bionicle**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

So that editor, what is his deal anyway? All will be shown here, guess the idea this came from.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Four: Passion is not always fashion**

Muck Raker has closed up his paper for the night, every one had left and only he was there to keep his livelihood safe. This night, it was the night of importance he and others have been waiting for. Walking to his home he brushed passed a well dressed unicorn, a letter found its way to the collar of the earth pony's shirt. Neither of the equines looked at the other and kept on walking. Muck had reached his home, not rich like the ones he pass by on his way but not poor either. The two story, one bath and bed house was empty when he entered it. He was still young, not as young as he was five years ago but that happens. Walking into the kitchen he check his supplies for the week, once done he goes to the basement of the house there he opens the letter that was in his collar. It was typed by a mass produced typewriter with standard ribbons and cheap paper. On it was rune of magic under it was a dead language with the words, 'on the moon's light you will join us and only when the night is done will this parchment burn and blow to the wind'.

Muck has been happy to see word had gotten out. Ever since the return of Princess Luna the hidden underground of Nightmare Moon followers lived on after the war. Slowly families began to in this history of Lunar worship, Raker's ancestors may have been among the grunts but history of this has lead to a spy network knowing what others were doing and record that. As such the Raker family becoming more archivist and spymasters keeping the history of the less 'desirable' part that Celestia left out and let fall into legend.

As the night began to fall, in a salt circle with the letter in the center with Muck in robes and waiting for the pale moon light of the full moon, once it was all aligned a magic portal open and Muck hopped in with it closing for his return.

Terik and Icarax had an enjoyable evening as a shadow portal sent the husk and once ponies to a realm where none will find them and be devoured into nothing by beings that live there. Thier hideout was nothing to write home about, but what would you expect from an abandoned home with minim creature comforts and only a single bed.

"I must say your shapeshifting ability is a useful form of hunting." Terik said as he had grown stronger as he took the magic from the Equestrians. "Through teenage magic was a bit too sour for my taste."

"I would thank you but we both know this is an alliance of convenience." Icarax said his own power growing. "I know not if or when you will try and drain me and you know not what I have up my hooves."

"I true but I know that a dishonest pony is more trustworthy than a honest pony, because I know that I will betrayed. Since we are here for the moment we will be good." Terik said checking his older form change into a more youthful and stronger form.

Muck Raker entered the ancient hidden temple of Nightmare Moon with many of the heads of the spy, archival, and heads of the main heads of the families of nobles that had been loyal to Nightmare Moon. It was once the circle was complete and the leader of the group began to speak.

"Welcome fellow loyalist, tonight we begin our plans to reclaim Nightmare Moon from Luna." The leader started with nods from the rest. "But as of two months ago Lady Nightmare Moon broke free and we can make her recall her past as the great and feared ruler of the night."

"What if she does have the memories but has chosen not to act on them and wanted a second chance to live a normal life?" one of the other hooded ponies ask making the rest turn to them.

"Shut it Paradox, that is about as likely as terik breaking out of Tartarus." Another said with chuckles coming from the rest.

"Order." The leader called out stomping a hoof on the ground. "If there are no further interruptions we have much to discuss."

Three months since the mane six left for Mane Nui, it was rather blaza around the town of Ponyville. No monsters, no crazy ponies coming and causing trouble, and it is now a calm town it was before Twilight came. Now while the town had only one major thing with the vines, but that was earlier while still days after the group left. After that there was nothing major.

The personal lives of the six ponies had been able to set up friends and families to cover for things that less active parts of their lives. So Twilight's was covered by Spike as he had the authority to do most of the job, and Rainbow's job was more or less taken care of by those on the weather team. Fluttershy has Spike to care for the animals, but it when it comes to the other three that is where things get complicated. Pinkie's many planned parties had to be either rescheduled or group together since the Cakes would be handing them, and do you know how many parties that filly had scheduled? At least one a day but then there are the days that there were ten with only five minutes between them and completely different parts of town. Thankfully many ponies came and picked up the order, but that also caused them to not take any more orders due to this. Applejack's farm was more or less the same given that three ponies replacing her and being less productive. Big Mac mostly just took to bucking the trees, while the young fillies set up the baskets for him. Rarity's life caused her family to drop most of their lives to stick to her orders and business so when she got back there would be little for her to worry about. Her mother Cookie Crumbles, with both Spike and Sweetie belle's help, was doing an okay job along with a note from Celestia that stated when Rarity got back she would change anything that the buyer wanted on it should they be unhappy with it.

What Rarity forgot to tell them was of a fashion show competition she was entered months before all of this came around. Cookie wanted to decline it but Sweetie Belle knew of the set that Rarity had prepared for it. So it was decided to head to Manehattan with Sweetie Belle, Cookie, Babs for being the guide, and Artemis for using her strength and wings to help move things. This was also a chance to get out of town for a bit as since the vines attack Artemis worked on school work or spending time with Goldrax helping him adapting to Equestria.

On the train to Manehattan, Artemis's mind had drifted to a place that she had tried to stay away from but her feelings betrayed her. Also having nothing to do lead to this thought, was she falling in love with the toa? Granted he was at least a hundred thousand years old if the Makuta's memories were correct, and she was only a thousand years old. At this point age was not really a major, but her mother might be the second obstacle if the Toa of Twilight did not reciprocate the feeling. The farther she thought of this the more she started to like the idea.

"Hey Art," Babs said breaking the alicorn out of the more emotional state and something best ignored for the moment. "We're almost to the station. Sweetie Belle said she saw you staying out the windows for the past four hours and wanted me to check on you."

"Thanks Babs, I've just had a lot on my mind is all." Artemis replied not lying but not saying what she was thinking.

"I can tell." The earth pony said hopping on the seat next to the hidden alicorn. "I can't say I envy you, even with all the things that has happen since Cousin Applejack and her friends left you and the others have handled it like it was nothing."

"Don't say that we worked through all this craziness together." Artemis said with a wing wrapping around her friend. "That includes you in this adventure, but why would you ever envy me. Pity I get but envy, why that? I'm the hybrid of a pure evil being and a mare's fear and jealousy that only grew a moral center after being hit with magic so strong that it broke the natural darkness to let light in."

"Wow." Babs said as all of that came down on her. "When ya say it like that, bein' picked on for not havin' a cutie mark and the ignorance of my parents seem so much less."

Hearing this Artemis just sighed. "You know this is why I don't like opening up to my past, it makes me sound like some whiny child who just has to one up all the other's stories to be noticed."

"I don't think that." Babs shrug a bit. "I think it shows how strong you are, you know choosing to be good instead of being an evil tyrant."

"Yeah." Artemis nodded with a sad smile.

"Next Stop Grand Central Station." A conductor yelled in the hall.

"Best get to the others." Babs said getting up and going to the door.

"I'll be right behind ya." Artemis said following her friend.

So the group of six got off the train and followed Babs to the location of the show, once there they began the process of getting set up and under wraps as Rarity noted the cutthroat nature of many fashion contestants. When Cookie left to double check the paperwork before they returned to the hotel the Fillies were securing the outfits a rather fitting of the cutthroat coming into the room.

"Well Rarity must be running a sweatshop if she has fillies doing her dirty work." The orchid earth pony said looking down on the trio. "Now why don't you be good little rugrats and play in the filth outside while the adults do work.

"Saids a cheater." Artemis shot back at the mare with Sweetie to the alicorn's left and Babs to her right. "The only reason you came here is so you could steal something better so you claim it as your own."

"Can't prove that even if it was true you stupid pegasus." The mare's grin seemed to grow and an evil chuckle was hidden under her breath.

"Normally you would be right, but…" Artemis started as Sweetie Belle hopped in.

"Since my sister was concern of cheating she left instructions to keep her area secured from those that would take her ideas just to claim it as their own." Sweetie said with a grin that mirror her sister when the elder caught the younger taking snacks out kitchen late at night. "As such any not documented as a member of Rarity's staff will be watched by Prim Hermline."

"If they found that pony had the same as Rarity's design that have only been seen by a select few then that pony will be booted from the show. As well as decredited by Prim and may never work in this town again." Babs finished keeping her accent in check.

The mare was caught off guard by this and was sure the kids were bluffing, but there was always a chance they were telling her the truth. Was one show worth her whole career? This show, no, it was just ways to show how great she was as a design while the sap of a mare does all the hard work.

"You win this round." The mare said as she turned and walked out the door. "But I will win this show."

That was all the trio heard as the mare left. Once they knew she was out of earshot all three let out a breath that they held. It was not a full bluff but it was true enough.

"Okay that was too close, if she was here any sooner she might have seen the real me." Artemis said wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Why do ya mean by that Art?" Babs asked the obvious question.

"As you know aside from those close to me ponies see me as a pegasus due to a spell, so when I cast magic that spell is weaken and shows the real me to the world." Artemis answered as the three left to join Cookie back in the entrance of the building.

Before they fully left the backstage area for the show they did see the cheating mare yelling at another mare who seemed following her orders. The amberish gray mane finished the outfit and showed it to the orchid mare, who scoffed at it and yelled something about how any greenhorn could do better on their first day in college. The fillies could not do anything but be upset that they can't do anything.

When the show began the next day it was no surprised that Rarity's line won much to the orchid pony's anger. After the four ponies accepted the prize for Rarity hard work and their loyalty to her be it family or friend they began to pack everything but a loud noise made them all stop.

"Your lack of trying cost me the prize and fame I deserve." The angry pony yelled at the more sleep deprived pony. "In addition my coffee was late and was not what I ordered. IF this is how you treat someone as GENEROUS as me then you are no longer required to work for me as your FIRED!"

The amberish gray mare hung her head and slowly walked off, the trio of fillies saw this and felt rage. It was not the same rage for each of them but it all came from the same place, disenchantment. Many times two of these three have dealt with about personal image, while the alicorn's was more of how she was once gleefully in the misery of others now made her wish to harm herself. It took less than a minute to talk to Cookie about their idea, as well as what happened while she was taking care of papers. Sweetie was the one to volunteer to ask the amberish gray mane what the trio thought of.

Sweetie was just able to catch the mare before she could leave the building. The filly began to talk to the mare, saying that with this win Rarity's shop might turn down large orders due to none of them having Rarity's flare but seeing what the mare had done for that slave driver made all of them want to give the mare a job of anything that was beyond the skills of rest. The amberish gray mare happily agreed, much to Sweetie's delight.

That night Cookie and Coco, the amberish gray mare, worked out the legal details while the fillies packed up for the ride back home.

Spike had a knot forming in his gut as the number of letter from Twilight increased in the past month. The first one he had gotten started out hopefully, it talked about how she and their friends visited the villages on the island and studied them. A book of all the notes and histories was included after that letter, but that was before more came. These were things that he need to send to Celestia, as some more information what the ponies that were attacking the island had been doing after that month of peace. What was in those letter horrified him, machines that destroyed anything in their way and launched things that latched onto a pony's face turning them into a zombie like state and fighting against those it was fighting with.

Spike tried to hide this fear, this old fear that always showed up in his life. This was the fear he would laugh off and act like it was nothing, it was the fear that Twilight and his friends dying as heroes. Only he knew of this out of the bearers, and what made it worst he had to lie and say these were just royal documents instead of the letters that the others sent back to their families. Celestia asked him not to show them for what it might cause some ponies to do.

The dragon took a breath, Twilight's letters he knew could be sent after he scanned it over. But the ones from the others were tricky; AJ was more coy on the details and mostly saying how she misses her family, Rarity was the same plus a little thank you to Spike and her family for taking care of her business while away, Flutershy was sending letters for Angel and thanking Spike for caring her animals, Pinkie was...just Pinkie and that was alright, and Rainbow was the one that caused the rest of the letters to be hidden. Hers was about how combine with her new powers she was leading a charge against this new threat, but Twilight's latest letter broke his heart and knew if anypony else saw it they might think that Dash had died when she was captured. Her being overly confident in victories lead her to underestimate the creatures and got caught like several of the villages.

Something clicked inside Spike transcribing all the letters he had gotten, it had taken courage to not only deal with this but also break a royal order. This late night with Artemis in Manehattan this was his best chance to do this. Goldrax had met Mata Nui when the former ruler came to check on how Artemis was doing, instead there was this strange Toa of shadow that had light in him. As such Spike heard the old stallion speak to the Toa and say if Goldrax was interested in mastering his light and shadow power to medita and join Mata Nui in his realm for training. So this left time for Spike to do this task, apart of him wondered if this is what comic writers thought those heroes felt.

Muck Raker walked to his paper while keeping an ear out for what ponies were talking bout. Right now he was passing the fashion district of Canterlot until he noticed a picture on a magazine that made him do a double take before the guards noticed the cover of it. Right there beside two unicorn and an earthpony was his mistress weak from her banishment but this is all he need to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Book of Artemis**

 **Side Story of My Little Bionicle**

 **By**

 **Toa Coy**

And so this is how this chapter in this story ends, not with a smile, not with laughter, but with the county falling to this.

~Toa Coy~

 **Chapter Five: Progression is Relative**

Artemis was face down in the dirt as the sound of magical beams destroying the area from the giant monster known as Terik. The monster only came into town that morning, a morning that she wanted to finally tell that pony that she had shared a body with that he had captured her heart by just being there for her and being his naive self. Slowly her life passed in front of her eyes; her time watching from inside of her mother to the time she consumed her to form Nightmare Moon, the battles she fought and the blood she spilled, her defeat and imprisonment to the return and purification, she also saw the creature that her mother wish to give herself never ending nightmares. But due to Artemis's slowly forming empathy and regressing want for revenge, she absorbed the creature and gained its power while also doing what her mother wanted. Then things sped up until the last month. That recent past was so happy that for just a moment she let herself slip and lost awareness while reliving that month.

It was a few days after Artemis, Sweetie, and Babs came back from Manehattan the fillies had stopped by Carousel Boutique to help Sweetie and Cookie on one of the more manageable orders. Something caused a spark and Babs began to work on the part she had chosen like something clicked in her. After making the pattern to the flat size then when she began to cut it out a light appeared on her flank in the shape of scissors with an apple handle design. Applebloom, Sweetie, and Scootaloo where cheering for their friend, but Artemis had to wonder if this was a sign they were just new vestals of the elements of harmony.

That night she could not sleep and Luna had been absent as Icarax's forces still threatened the Crystal Empire. The alicorn also noticed Spike trying to hide some fear behind his standard attitude, when she asked him about he replied with he would tell her latter as he work to do. When she asked what work, he replied royal work and grumbled about how confusing this all got in just a short time before walking off.

Goldrax had been taking up most of her non-friend and schooling time, walking around the town with the hidden shadow Toa as his matoran form. Many things that amazed him was things Artemis never truly thought of, like when they passed by the park and a mother was feeding a newborn foal. The thousands of years old stallion had not really understood what the young foal was or why it was like that, not too seemed to forward Artemis explain how Equestrians did not live that long compared to both of them. How every few years when ponies become adults they find someone that loves them and make new ponies that are around that size. Part of what said alicorn did not explain was that sometimes it is not love that is at the core of some new ponies' creation but the poor dear had been run like a machine for so long that every time a door opens he shakes.

Just thinking of him gets her hot and bothered, but it was still in the early stages. Sure the did share a body for a bit, and they had been living in the same house but she knew it was not too early to go full throttle on the whole love and marriage thing. What also interested her as well was Goldrax learning from Mata Nui, which she asked about it Goldrax said it was to show his light and shadow. It was not to choose between them but to make it a balance between them and work as one.

A few days after that walk elections for school president and it was the little pony called Pip backed by the CMC and against Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Artemis could see that Pip had victory from the moment the brat threw her hat in. After the landslide victory for the little colt, the look said brat had on her face did make her feel sorry for normally aggressive and stuck up pony but the alicorn just shook her head and headed home for the day. It was only her and Goldrax as it seem the CMC were not there and the pair was going over the homework that Artemis chose not to do while in class as a way to help the displaced shadow Toa have a more wider view outside of the void and pain being under the order.

It was also that day that Spike came to the colt and filly and explained what he had been doing and how it was tearing him up knowing that he had to keep information away from the CMC and the other family members of his friends. But before The dragon could reveal what his friends had said to him a loud thudding was heard before the door was knocked open with the CMC with cutiemarks on their flanks. They explained how it happened at the same time and wished that their sisters could have been there for them. Spike wanted to speak there and then but the more he heard the tighter his fists got and the more he shook. Until he broke down and cried as he handed the letters to them. That was a rough night, Artemis could not recall a night full of joy and tears. Joy for them all knowing what their loved ones where up to, but the tears started when rainbow's capture. In the end the four fillies, dragon and shadow toa had more than a few hugs and being supported but night had come and it was time to go home.

It took a week or so for them all to come to terms of what the letters said. It was then the following week was the one with these hooded ponies saying that they were there to free Nightmare Moon from her brain washing. First Artemis just slammed the door in the pony's face saying that they need to move on and let that devil be. Second attempt of theirs was on her walk with Goldrax to Sugarcube Corner, this time it was like five and tried to fight Goldrax saying that he was an agent of Luna repressing the mighty alicorn that was Nightmare Moon. When they ran at the pair Artemis used her shadow powers to trap their shadows and Goldrax made a shadow wing and smacked them into the forest before the pair kept on walking. And more or less this was Artemis's day until her mother called her for a meeting in Canterlot, she moved about her day using shadow powers to move but not harm the hooded ponies. Any attempts of them trying to foalknap her where foiled, and when she made it to Canterlot she was going to bring it up with her mother, aunt, and cousin. However instead of little chats or war talks, it was very serious even when war came they were not this steely. It was when her aunt told them that Terik had been on the loose with Icarax helping him. It was now that Artemis had shot down the idea of the other three alicorns giving her their magic.

She would rather fight alongside them then just be a scared little foal fighting to control so much power. No she was willing to fight, well that was going to bite her in the flank. Terik came upon the capital like an uncontrolled storm, every guard that came at the pair were either trapped and drained of magic. The royals had evacuated the city, but that left the four alicorns alone once Terik and Icarax had the last of guards fall. Artemis was teleported by Luna back to Ponyville, and left the alicorn wanting to fly back to the castle but the moment she started to head that way the beams of magic could be seen.

" _Artemis?"_

She had to warn the others, she had to do something and not just be a pony that may have doom everyone for not wanting to take the power from the other alicorns. Artemis did the best she could, the beams coming from the castle helped her point. By the time she could no longer see beams of magic from the castle most of the town had began to go to the bunker. In the back of her mind the shadow user knew that it was just wall in the way of a tidal wave, but now was the time she had to take a stand. Just her against Icarax and a powered up Terik. She had not seen her friends, which she was thankful for.

" _Come on Artemis wake up!"_

It was not what she would call a fight, her shadows had bested Terik in making so he could not move. That was until Icarax made all of those shades, tall bipedal shades in light, black armor with spikes coming off their forearms, blue eyes hidden behind a gunmetal plate with a crimson scarf around their necks, the silver insignia was on their backs like a symbol of clan. They overwhelmed the alicorn enough for Terik to drain her of her magic. Weakness filled her and she recalled the month leading up to this.

Spike dragged Artemis as gently as possible, Terik and Icarax where mainly just looking for more ponies. Spike was heading to the Castle of the Two Sisters while getting the knocked out alicorn there were the rest of the other new element welders and Goldrax held up when Terik and Icarax came into attack the town. The bunker had been improved but Spike and the rest knew that is the prime target for Terik and Icarax.

Ever since the plunder seeds the Everfree was much quieter, which explains why it was safer to travel here. By the time Spike got the alicorn to the bridge just outside of the castle ruins she began to wake up. The dragon noticed and softly set her down.

"Artemis?" Spike said shaking the alicorn gently. "Come on Artemis wake up!"

The filly began to open her eyes, Spike noticed there was a glaze over her teal eyes. Spike could not speak while looking the alicorn dead in the eyes, while Artemis looked at him with concern and worried about how he kept moving his eyes out of her line of sight.

"How long was I out?" Artemis asked buckling when she tried to get up. "What happen to Terik and Icarax?"

"Not sure of the time," Spike said getting to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Put your wing around me. We need to get to the others, maybe there is some magic knowledge in the castle that might help with getting the Tree of Harmony to help."

Getting her hooves under her once again Artemis began to stand up and lend on Spike as they began to walk to the Castle. They headed to the library to find the CMC, Goldrax, Owlowiscious, and Dusk searching the books. The ponies would be flipping pages while the shade and owl would fetch books. Spike moved to help them while Artemis began to rake her brain for anything that her mother might have seen so long ago.

It was then that a memory came to her, or what will come, as it was related to Starswirl the Bearded.

" _I wonder how it all works?" Luna said looking at the Elements of Harmony._

" _What do you mean Lulu?" Celestia asked looking down to her little sister._

" _Why did the tree make those gems?" Luna asked turning to her sister. "Are they seeds? Are they fruit? Do they store energy for the tree?"_

" _A very good question Princess." The Bearded stallion said moving between the alicorns. "Maybe they were made as a prevention against something in the future. I do wonder what would happen if somepony had to make a new set of elements if these were lost or elsewhere."_

" _What have you seen to bring this up? Celestia asked her mentor and friend that traveled in time._

" _I have told you many times, even with me being there makes what I have seen unreliable." Starswirl stated shaking his head. "Some ponies see time as a river, but it is also a tree. One event has numerous outcomes and leads to different times and places."_

" _But you could inform us so we know what to do when the time comes." Celestia begged. "To save those that might be lost otherwise."_

" _No." Starswirl said before turning to Luna. "When the time comes know that is the act of showing what the shadows hide only your true self will save you."_

 _With that the stallion left the sisters confused and somewhat frustrated._

Artemis began to think about this memory, if the stallion was talking to her or knew she would see this. It was hard to say as far as she knew the stallion was in the ground long ago, but who knows for sure. But the old words spoke the answer that she was looking for, but it was one she had to do and deal with the ripples after every pony is safe.

"I think I know what to do." The alicorn said with a shaky but strong voice. "We must go to the Tree of Harmony and reflect on our true selves. Only then it might help us.

"Well we aint got nothin' else to go on so I'm up for it." Applebloom said defeated, not from the idea but from how powerless she felt. From what she could see the others felt the same.

Down to the tree the group moved, eyes always looking for the monsters that Icarax made and Terik's giant form. Shadow powers were not an option as Icarax could use that to stop them, and magic was out so that Terik would not notice them. Once to the tree the six new element bearers formed a hexagon in front of the tree. One by one, the fillies, dragon, and alicorn closed their eyes and sat on the ground looking to themselves. Magic began to form around the six while Goldrax, Dusk, and Owlowiscious looked on in awe of this. While it was only smaller changes for the CMC and Spike, Artemis began to change much more. Her eyes changed from normal pony to her original Nightmare Moon's, as well as her mane and tail began to grow taking on the look of a starry night. As they floated up a beam of white light filled the cave leaving only those that were not floating, all the while the new elements began to pulse.

Terik was rampaging and destroying the town looking for the ponies that should be there outside of that weak alicorn that was not much of a snack. Icarax was using his Shades to turn the town upside down for it, now they have found the hidden bunker where these scared ponies shake in fear. Their defenders were easy to take down. Really how could such a weak species ever get to this, they are nothing but creatures to be subjegated and used for the entertainment of those above them.

If he wanted to he would laugh in triumph but he would only do this when the whole of this country under his hooves and Icarax either by his side or as a servant. However that dream will be unfulfilled, a bright light so intense that all the Shades were destroyed as well as blinding Icarax and caused Terik to shield his eyes. Within this light the CMC, Spike, and Artemis had gain magical highlights on their bodies; ethical wings on Spike, larger magical wings on Scootaloo, heavy magical boots on Babs and Applebloom, a large gathering of magic on Sweetie Belle's horn, Artemis now looked like her original form only with her eyes a blaze.

There was no speeches, no battle, and no mercy. The light began to envelop Terik and took the stolen magic from his body until he was his weak old man form. Said form was thrown on the ground as the magic from him was shot in the sky and tried to return to the original owner, most did not and randomly scattered into the wind. While still powered up Artemis spoke her voice sounding like the monster her form once was.

"Terik," Artemis spoke as the rest were drained from that much magical energy at once. "I saw you send my mother to Tartarus along with my cousin and aunt. I think it is only fitting that I send you back while they return."

With her alicorn magic she opened a gate to Tartarus and threw the centar into it the opening, as the male fell in the three alicorns flew out. With her eyes down downcast Artemis began to walk to the still blinded Icarax only for her mother to step in front of her.

"Artemis, why have you taken this form?" Luna asked the transformed filly, her eyes telling of the fear and sadness seeing the monster she once was and knowing Artemis hated it as well. "And what are you planning by going near that vial being?"

"To do what I know is evil but also good," Artemis replied her tone firm but sadness and self-hate evident on her breath. "One of the things that Nuian class as an act worst than murder."

The moment Artemis said that her magic formed around Icarax, lifted him up into the air, and Icarax began to scream as an object began to come out of his back. Soon that item was free of the pegasus that once owned it, the magic around Icarax faded and only the mask of scavenging remained in the magical field. With only a thought the mask began to heat up and turn into a liquid before it became so hot that it turned into a gas. It was at that point that Artemis let the gas go and leave Icarax nothing but a mortal, that mask gave him immortality and was an ampe for his powers. This done the half-breed began to return to her filly self as she began to fall to the ground.

Luna caught her child as she fell, craddling her close to her. The blue spoke no words as she watch the monster's form turn back to the child she had only met months ago. The other alicorns came to the pair, worry heavy on their faces.

"Is she alright Luna?" Celestia asked looking at one of the few ponies that just saved Equestia. "After what I saw along what she and the others did I would knight them if not for their age."

"I don't know." Luna said as Cadance began to look over the CMC and Spike. "All I know is I must be with her until she is ready to talk about it." Luna then moved her eyes from the nearly normal Artemis. "Celly can you handle the moon for a while, I think I might want to actually be motherly for a time."

"I understand, Lulu. Take as much as you like." Celestia replied her own motherly tone.

"Trust me I know when to have a loving moment but we might want to get all of them to a hospital after that much magic." Cadance chimed in. "And get that other pony restrained before anything else come and causes trouble."

Just then Dusk, Goldrax, and Owlowiscious got to the scene of the action. And at that moment he was kicking himself because beyond a passing and death stare from Luna the Toa of light and shadow had not met the other two alicorns of Artemis's family, now both looked at him ready for battle.

"Let him be." Luna said looking between Goldrax and Artemis. "He is not with Icarax."

"How are you sure of that sister? We only just got back and we know of the last time something like this happened." Celestia replied eyes neared at the black, gray, and gold armored stallion.

"Please," Goldrax pleaded not only bowing but going flat on his stomach. "I just came to help my friends."

There was a quite stand off for Celestia and Goldrax as he did not move, Cadance just shook her head at her aunt.

"He has too much love for Artemis to do anything because of his worry for her we just need to go." The pink alicorn said off handed as she charged a teleportation spell for them.

"Wait what-" Luna said as the gears clicked in her head as they teleported to the Ponyville hospital.


End file.
